Meant to Be
by hayleyrofkind
Summary: Meet Summer, Maddie and Hollie, three sisters who love One Direction. Their brother, Alex, on the other hand thinks they're crazy. When they accidently meet Niall and Liam, their whole life takes an unexpected turn.


Chapter 1:

I was skipping down the street listening to my favorite jams with my two sisters Hollie and Maddie, we were laughing and bothering our brother Alex who rolled his eyes at our craziness. Suddenly Stand Up from 1D came on and the three of us squealed like crazy even though Maddie and I were the ones with the obsession, Hollie had learn to love them just as much. We stopped on the spot and started shaking out butts, earning a a few stares from people walking by. Even Alex gave a little chuckle. "You girls are such freaks!" he said in a high pitched voice. I stuck out my tongue at him. "I swear if one of those boys you all like so much saw you like this they would run away"

"Oh shut up!" I snapped at him. We continued walking, I was skipping again, avoiding the cracks on the sidewalk while my sisters sang by my side. The Song finished and another came on but I restrained from my booty shaking for the sake of my sanity. "Ok, guys this is mine and Maddie's stop!" I said as we reached the local mall. We hugged Hollie and Alex good-bye and ran inside to find our other friends, my brown hair blowing slightly behind me as the air conditioner hit me in the face.

We walked around a while, listening to music (one headphone each this time) and bobbing our heads to all the catchy tunes. We couldn't find our friends anywhere so we decided to keep strolling around. We would find them eventually. My eyes stopped on our favorite store, it was a bit more crowded then usual but we didn't mind. Walking inside we saw a lot of girls whispering around and craning their necks around the place as if expecting someone famous to be around or something. "I'm going to try on a pair of denim jeans and a shirt on" I told Maddie as I grabbed the cloths off the racks.

"Ok!" Maddie nodded

We went to the dressing rooms, Maddie sat outside the stall waiting. I pushed open a door but before I could close it behind me I saw that it was already occupied by a familiar blonde haired boy and a light haired boy.

"Holy fu-" I let out and covered my mouth, opening my brown eyes in shock at the boys in front of me. Maddie came through the door.

"Hey you ok Summer, I hear- OMG!" she squealed and I covered her mouth.

Their eyes were pleading us not to scream. I actually thought I was going to faint. The Brown Haired boy put a finger on his mouth and peeked through the door.

"Help Us" the blonde boy begged in a whisper. I opened my mouth but shut it and nodded slowly. _Holy mother of christ, Niall and freaking Liam are asking us to help them out. Lord have mercy on my ovaries!_ They smiled warmly and I handed Liam over Alex's hood die (that I borrowed from his closet) that I had around my waist and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, while Maddie did the same for Niall.

"Meet us at the mens section in five okay? Just act natural" Liam told us, I nodded again and blushed a bit. I tried on the clothes I had picked out earlier, checked myself in the mirror and showed Maddie.

"What do you think?" I asked her

"Summer, you should totally get that outfit it totally suits you" I smiled and went back into the changing room and changed back into my normal clothes. Maddie and I went to the cashier to pay for the clothes. Then we walked towards the mens section looking for Liam and Niall.

"Ready to go, girls?" Liam asked pulling on a fake accent.

"Yeah, let's go" I responded. He took my hand, while Niall took Maddie's. _Don't freak out, don't freak out. Damn it!___We escorted them out of the shop and out of the mall until we reached the park that was right across the street. We all sat down on the grass of the park and they took off the glasses and the hoddies, handing them back to us.

"Thanks" Niall Said and gave us a little grin.

"I take it you're both fans?" Liam asked

"You have no idea" Maddie responded

Liam chuckled and took my hand again. He took out a pen and scribbled on my forearm. I tried to peak but he covered it up with his hand. Maddie, Niall and me laughed at his face filled with concentration. He bit his lip a little. "There!" he shouted. I pulled my hands towards me and looked down. Liam had scribbled his name and number with a little heart on the side. "Call me sometime and I could return the favor" Liam handed me the pen, I wrote my number on his hand.

"Thats' my number, so call me maybe" I smiled.

"We've really gotta run" Niall nodded his head

"Y-yeah" I stammered. He got up and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. Niall gave Maddie a long tender kiss on the lips, then stood up. They both left us with a wink. _Our friends are never going to believe this.___We left and headed back home.

We told Hollie and Alex every little bit of detail.

"Summer, stop lying" Alex laughed

"Liam signed my forearm, Alex. Look!" I told him showing my forearm. Alex just stood there as he looked at the writing.

"What is Ryan going to think about this?" he asked. I lost my smile, what will he think about this. Me and Ryan have been dating for three years already and I don't want to mess it up.

Chapter 2:

Today I have to work at the coffee shop down the road, my friends work there too,.

I opened the glass doors to see Ryan, Jemma and Lily sitting around the counter waiting for me to arrive to work.

"Morning Babe. Ready to work?" Ryan asked kissing me on the cheek

"Let's get this coffee shop open and earn ourselves some money" Lily smiled as she flipped over the 'CLOSED' sign to 'OPEN'.

A boy with brown hair that shinned in the light came in the shop. He took the table that was near the window. Jemma took his order and told me to serve the coffee to him. _I think Jemma doesn't like me that much__**. **_I made some coffee and headed towards the table. "Here's your coffee, sir" I handed it to him.

"Oh...Hi Summer" He smiled at me. I looked up to meet his face, It was Liam Payne. "Sit down lets talk" I nodded and took the seat opposite him.

"How are you guys?" I asked He smiled

"Were good thanks to you and your sister!" he replied I smiled. Liam finished all of his coffee. "That boy over there keeps staring at us!" I turned around and notices Ryan staring at us!

"Oh..he's my Boyfriend!" I told him. I looked at Liam he looked quite upset. "Why are so sad all of sudden?" I looked into his brown eyes

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out at 7 o'clock on a date. But I see that you have a boyfriend so never mind!" He tried to smile at me.

"Sure, but a not a date just two friends hanging out" I smiled. Liam looked up at me with his adorable smile.

"Really, Summer?"

"Yep!" I handed him a piece of paper with my address on it. "Pick me up at 7 o'clock".

I ran home looking for Maddie and Hollie. Next thing I realized it was 6 o'clock.

"You're in a rush home, what happened at work?" Alex Smirked

" I have to get ready, where are the other two?"

"We're up-stairs" Hollie yelled from her room. I walked into the room and they were looking at pictures of 1D, I told them everything.

I ran into my room and slipped on a pair of denim jeans and a shirt Ryan gave me.

I looked at the time it was 7:30, If he was going to show up, he was really late.

As I got up from the stairs, a black car pulled up by the house.

"Summer?" the driver questioned

"Yeah...?"

"Get in dear." he smiled

"What?"

The door opened and Liam smiled at me.

"I'm sorry i'm late, Niall didn't want to be left alone, so I called Harry. Still up about going out with me?"

I couldn't say no to his beautiful eyes.

"Course" I smiled, getting into the car.

He whispered something to the driver, then sat next to me.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" he smiled

He grabbed my hand, intertwining it with his.

His hands were warm and his grip was tight, I didn't mind.

The car stopped and Liam jumped out.

He extended his hand out to me.

"Come on Summer, this is our stop."

I stepped out of the black car, to see a beautiful star-filled sky.

"Come sit with me?"

"Sure"

We sat on the edge of the cliff, watching the stars.

"I thought you'd forgotten about me" I blushed

"Never could. You've been on my mind ever since we first met at the mall"

I smiled, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

It was getting late so we decided to go back home.

We arrived back at my house.

"Next week or later in the week we should hang out again"

"Yeah!"

"I had a great time with you tonight" he opened my wooden door for me.

"Me too." I kissed him on the cheek. "Bye! Liam" I said going inside the house

"Bye!" he closed the door after me.

I took my shoes off, then my phone buzzed. Liam had texted me. 'We should hang out together ur bro and sisters, with us. -Liam xx'

I smiled and started to walk to the kitchen, when I heard voices from the T.V room. I go in and see them all watching 'Toy Story 3'

"OMG! I LOVE THIS MOVIE" I laughed as they all jumped. I sat in between Hollie and Alex.

"By the way, were going to hang out with One Direction. But what day should we?" Maddie paused the movie and stared at me and so did the other two.

"NO WAY!" Hollie said sarcastically. We all smiled whenever she did.

"I'm not kidding!"

"Cool, i'm in" Hollie Jumped. We all know Maddie will say yes.

"I guess we all are going to meet them!" Alex Laughed "How about Tomorrow or the day after?"

I grabbed my phone and started texting Liam. 'They all said yes. How about Tomorrow or the day after? -Summer xx'

We all finished watching the movie. I walked up to my bed room when my phone buzzed, it must be Liam. 'We all agreed on Tomorrow for breakfast :) We'll be over at 8! -Liam xx'

"Guys One Direction is coming over Tomorrow for breakfast " I yelled across the house. I heard Maddie and Hollie squeal.

Chapter 3:

I sat up in my bed, I looked at the time is was 7'o clock. _Shit there coming over in an hour or maybe earlier._ I took a quick cold shower, then ran into my closet and chosen to wear my favorite red and white strapless dress. Suddenly I heard a loud squeal from downstairs, I looked out my door and saw how my sisters looked frighten down the staircase at Alex. Alex looked up at us, in a high-pitched voice "OMG, the Harvard College has excepted me! Isn't that great."

I felt really happy for Alex, especially because he is my older brother! "That's Great Alex, I'm really proud of you, I knew you were smarter than those other people" I yelled as I ran down.

"Yeah, congratulations!" Hollie agreed. Maddie Nodded

A Loud Knock came from the large door.

"I'll Get It!" Hollie yelled across the House.

As Hollie opened the door and gasped.

"Hi" Harry smiled

"Hi" Hollie blushed. "Come in"

"Thanks"

All the guys came in we all hugged and greeted them around. Liam pulled me to the side to talk.

"I got you this!" handing me a stuffed dog

"Oh my, it's so cute. Thanks!" I hugged him

"You're welcome. I knew you would like it" he smiled

After Hollie closed the door, I grabbed her. Hollie was blushing really red now. _Someone has a crush on Harry Styles._ I walked her over to Harry and introduced each other. They hit it off straight away. I turned my head to my left to the couch, Maddie and Niall were making out.

"Hey, Liam can you help me cook breakfast?" I asked as I walked pass him

"Sure, coming" walking after me

"Were going to be cooking pancakes and chocolate sauce."

He giggled. "Yay, this going to be really yummy"

I heard Alex, Louis and Zayn yelling at the t.v over a football match. Everyone is getting along.

I called the others for breakfast, we all sat around the table. Harry and Hollie sat together sometimes feeding each other. Maddie and Niall cuddling on the couch together eating. The rest of us around the table talking.

"Oh, did Alex tell you guys he got accepted to Harvard University" I told them

"No he didn't. Congrats dude!" Louis Slapped his back

"Thanks Guys!"

"Great cooking, Liam and Summer" Zayn laughed. We both smiled.

After we finished eating Liam helped me clean the dishes, while the others walked away. I notice Harry take Hollie to the side. _I SHIP THEM SO HARD! _

"Thanks Liam, for helping me with everything."

"No, Problem! I'll always be there for you always"

I laughed. "Really?"

"Yep!"

I hugged him. "Thanks" He squeezed me.

"Hey, Liam" Louis called from the living room

"Yeah"

"We have to go, the management want us back at the studio"

"Oh, ok!"

"I guess you should go then." I told him

"It was fun having breakfast with you guys" he nodded

"Yeah, I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" I kissed his cheek. The guys went to to put on their shoes.

Maddie and Hollie sat around the table. They both were very happy. Alex came walking into the room. "I'm going to be visiting Harvard University, for the next couple days. Summer you're in charge" I nodded

"Why?" Maddie asked looking up at him

"Checking out the dorms signing in classes, and the plane ride is long any way!"

Hollie and Maddie checked their phones. "We have a sleepover Campout with Lily for two days starting tonight" Maddie told me

"Sorry to say sis, you're alone for a couple days" Hollie shrugged

I helped Hollie and Maddie pack their bags for their camp-out. They got a ride from Lily, who is happy like always. Alex got a car to drive him to the airport.

I grabbed my apron and headed out the door to the coffee shop.

When I opened the glass doors, I look up to Ryan and Jemma kissing.

"Hi, Summer! I'm not sorry. But were over, I've actually been cheating on you with Jem Jem here" He tapped her nose. She laughed.

I started to walk out the door with tears running down my face. "By the Way, Summer. YOU'RE FIRED" Jemma Called out to me. That made me feel worse.

I ran home as tears rolled down my cheeks making my mascara roll down. The house was empty.

I couldn't sleep, I just sat in my bed crying. _I loved him._

Chapter 4:

The nerve of some boys. To say that you're in love with someone one day, then you never had feelings for them next? _Bullshit!_

I felt like a anchor was laying on my chest as the tears poured. I looked at my wall, briefly smiling at pictures of me and my best friends. I picked up my phone, dialing Liam's number.

"Hello" a sleepy voice sounded

I looked over at my clock, I forgot it was 1 am and he was sleeping

"Shit, sorry...i'll call you tomorrow"

"No.." He interrupted me. "I'll come over in five"

He hung up the phone. I sighed. I grabbed my pillow, screaming in it again. I looked at a picture of me and Ryan and burst into tears again.

"Guess i'm not important to keep around" I said out loud

I grabbed the stuffed dog Liam gave me yesterday morning and laid back in my bed.

"That's definitely not true.."

I jumped up, to see Liam sitting in my window, laughing at me. He was wearing his pajamas.

"Sorry" he smiled, walking to my bed.

"It's fine..."

He placed his hand on my thigh, his hand was cool against my burning skin. He looked up at me with those brown eyes, a concerned look on his face.

"You're so warm.. are you feeling okay Summer?"

"You could say that"

He squeezed my leg, moving closer to me.

"What happened...with Ryan"

I bit my lip, just his name, made my heart drop.

"He didn't have feelings for me.."

Liam laid back and I laid my head on his chest. I felt comfortable having him there, even if he wasn't saying anything.

"That's bullshit.." he muttered

"it's fine..."

I heard him sigh "No..no it's not fine"

I looked up at his face, his lips formed a frown and his eyes gleamed down at me.

"You are beautiful, absolutely beautiful...you are the most kind hearted, sweet girl i've met. Sure you can be shy, but there's a different side of you. He obviously didn't see it..."

He left a quick kiss on my head "But I do..."

I sat up, my hair was a mess, and mascara was all over my face but, even with this, Liam made me feel like the most beautiful girl on the world.

"Thank you..."

He pulled at my waist, laying me on top of him. His eyes met mine as we pressed our foreheads together. I giggled a bit, making Liam smile, before he leaned in and kissed my lips for the first time.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Liam asked

"Please do! I feel very lonely around this big empty house"

He cuddled with me and sang until I fell asleep.

I felt a strong pair of arms around me as I slowly open my eyes to the sexiest boy on the entire earth. _Liam_. The night before he made me feel better.

Seeing him still asleep, I walk my fingers on his abs that shone as the light ray hits. I feel so lucky to have him right now.

"Morning beautiful" I looked up to meet his beautiful brown eyes.

I giggled. "Morning" I kissed his lips.

We stay in bed for 20 minutes just chatting and kissing before he decided to get off the bed and get breakfast.

He took my hand.

We jumped out of bed and cooked our breakfast.

"Let's watch a movie!" I insisted

"Anything you want, babe"

I kissed him as we went to sit by the t.v.

We moved the coffee table and put some sheets on the floor.

"Do you have a request that you want to watch?" He asked me

"How about this!" I pulled out a girly romantic comedy film

"Sure!"

I put the disc then, cuddled up with him under the blankets.

The end credits of the girly romantic comedy began to roll as I stretch my arms out lengthening the slightly cramped muscles. _Just sitting there was tiring_. As I yawn I could feel lips on my neck, Liam was behind me. He was my cushion for the duration of the film, his strong arms wrapped around my shoulders holding me closer to him, occasionally running his fingers through my hair. The kisses were soft and closed mouthed at first. Gradually, he began to leave wetter, rougher kisses along the length of my neck and collar bones. He sucked gently at the sensitive skin where my clavicle met my throat, causing me to moan softly. As his mouth worked he moved his hands over my body, stopping at my breasts. He palmed them roughly through my tank top, pushing them together slightly. I let out another low, throaty moan. Smiling against my warm neck he moved the tip of his rough, wet tongue along my jugular, stopping just below my jaw. He bit down; gently at first, licking and sucking the spot to replace the pain with pleasure. He increased the pressure with which he sank his teeth down each time until I hissed with pain mingled with pleasure. His hands had found his way under my top, the calloused pads of Liam's fingers ribbing circles my hardened nipples. I could feel him hardening through his pajamas against my a few moments he pulled my top off me, he is not bothering ti be gentle with working on my neck with his mouth he ran a hand from my chest down to my stomach. He slid his hand between my lace boy-shorts and my pajama trousers and began tracing the lines of my underwear, slowly. After what felt an eternity he ran his fingers over where I was aching to be touched. Though my thin underwear he could feel how excited he was making me.

"Baby, you're so wet..." He said huskily in my ear as he pulled off my shorts. He finally, mercifully, slipped his hand behind the thin material. The skin on skin contact made me moan loudly. He slowly began to move his fingers as he spoke again. "Who made you this wet/" His voice was low and demanding. I couldn't speak. I responded with a whimpering moan, I loved it when he spoke like this. I moaned as he shoved his fingers into me, the shock making me buck my hips against his skilled hand.

"I said, who makes you wet? Is it me?" Liam growled in my ear as he began to move his two fingers, his thumb lazily moving over my throbbing clit. His hand moving in a pattern-_pump, pump with his fingers, flick with his thumb. Pump, pump with his fingers, flick with his thumb._

"Yes.. you…" I managed to whimper out between loud moans. I was beginning to feel the familiar slow tightening in my lower stomach when he stopped moving his hand. In one fluid movement he picked me up and threw me hard onto the floor. The blankets we have been wrapped in cushioning me slightly. He hovered over me, his shirtless torso glowing in the ambient light from the tv screen. His eyes were dark with lust as he leaned down to whisper in my ear as he began moving his hand again, this time much slower than before.

"Say my name… Say it…" He whispered in my ear, his hips bucking forward as I palmed the budge in the front of his trousers. Reaching both of my hands to his shoulders I pushed against him, catching him off guard. He flew back against the floor. I crawled over him, cat like and pressed my lips to his neck. It was my turn to torture him now. I pressed my bare chest against his as I sucked at the sensitive skin behind his ear. He groaned causing my lips to contort into a smile against his neck. I used my tongue to trace a line from just below his ear, across his chest and stomach stopping at his hip bone. I moved my mouth to the skin just above the waist band to his boxers and bit down lightly as I slid his trousers off leaving him in his tight boxers. He hissed as I sighed a steamy breath on to the hardening bulge. I worked my mouth back up his toned torso and captured his lips with mine for the first time since they had begun. Their tongues moved against each other, battling constantly for dominance. I tangled my fingers in his with one hand, dipping the other beneath the waist band of Liam's boxers which were becoming uncomfortably tight. His hips twitched towards my touch as I ran my fingers along the underside of his hard shaft. I moved my thumb over the tip softly before I wrapped my hand around it's length and pulled it free from the confines of his boxers. Liam hissed at the rush of cool air and sudden freedom. I could feel him hardening even more in my hands as I stroked up and down at a consistent pace.

"So, Liam, how does that feel? Good?" I whispered into his ear, never stopping my hand.

"S-so good…" He said moaning deeply as I increased the pressure of my hand slightly.

"Do you like it when I say your name, Liam? Hmm Liam?" I enunciated his name as I had began to move my hand quicker.

He replied with a groan before he flipped me over and ripped the black lace underwear from my body roughly. He used his knee to quickly spread my legs. With no warning he thrust into me, our hips colliding with a mixture of pleasure and pain. I cried out in shock. Before I could accustom myself to him being inside of me, he began to thrust. He slammed into me a few times before grabbing one of my legs and throwing it up above my head, hooking my leg over his shoulder. The new angle made both of us moan in pleasure as we brought our hips together in a steady rhythm. Our skin was now coated with a slick of perspiration. As we worked towards our orgasms. Liam began to speak. His sentences punctuated with grunts and moans.

"Fuck baby… You feel so good… Do like it when I fuck you like this?" He almost growled. As he spoke he reached a hand between our bodies and began to touch my clit again. My abdomen began to tighten as he touched me. I moaned loudly, throwing my head back. I loved it when he talked to me while we had sex. It was something about hearing his deep voice. I brought my hands to his back and dragged my nails, leaving red scratches on his tanned skin. As he hissed with pain he spoke again, his voice shaking this time. He was close. "Are you close, Summer? Are you going to cum for me? Say my name." He said, his thumb working over my clit, applying just the right amount of pressure to compliment his thrusts. After a few more thrusts I felt my orgasm hit and spasm through my entire body. As I rode him high I screamed Liam's name at the top of my lungs. That was all he needed to send him over the edge too, spilling inside of me with a long, deep moan. He collapsed on top of me immediately after, kissing the valley between my breasts gently.

Chapter 5:

I still was very upset about Ryan, but I'll forget about him. I wonder what Hollie, Maddie and Alex are doing right at this moment. I miss them so much.

Hollie and Maddie are coming home tonight!

"Hey, Babe let's go to the cinema today!" Liam smiled

"That's such a great idea!" I kissed his forehead

We bought our tickets for the movie online.

"Are you excited to see this movie?" He asked politely and I nodded as he reached for my head.

When we arrived, it was packed. We picked up a bag of popcorn and a large soda to share before getting in line. We sat in the row behind handicapped, with the bars so you can put your feet up. I leaned back in the chair and closed my eyes for a moment, getting comfortable.

Liam leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Babe, you look so fucking hot. I can barely contain myself." I opened my eyes abruptly and gawked at his bluntness. He grinned and leaned back in his own chair, taking a handful of popcorn and focusing on the screen showing previews.

I grabbed the soda from where he had been storing it, which was in between his thighs, and took a long sip. I looked straight in his eyes and swallowed it and he raised his eyebrows, sitting up straighter.

I smirked at him playing with his hand lazily, the lights in the theater finally dimming down. When the screen started to flicker images of the opening scene, I reached over and traced my hand on his crotch. He groaned quietly, so that only I could hear, and pushed his feet on the floor so that he could raise his hips. I grinned and pressed down a bit harder before undoing the button on his jeans and snaking my hand on top of his boxers, making his penis grow even firmer.

He leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I need you right now, so fucking bad."

I grinned smugly, tugging on his erection, pulling it out of his jeans. He adjusted the bowl of popcorn so that it was hiding his exposed cock. I ran my hand up and down his length, making him writher in his seat.

"Oh-fuck-you're so-hot" he moaned softly. I smiled and stood up, walking down the hall into an empty theater. I shot him a quick text telling him where to meet me, and in minutes he was there.

"You fucking tease, I'll make you pay." He grabbed both of my hands and jerked them above my head, pinning me to the wall. He kissed my lips lightly before getting on his knees. He lifted one of my legs over his shoulder but bound my wrists together with one of his hands.

He hastily jerked my shorts down to my ankles, followed by my panties. I whimpered and thrust my hips forward eagerly.

"How bad do you want me?" Liam growled, taking my thigh in his hand.

"God, so bad-" I moaned, aching for his touch.

He smirked and leaned forward, flicking his tongue over my cilt. I moaned and thrust my pussy on his mouth, feeling him press hard against me.

He slipped two fingers inside of me, teasing the entrance, as I tried to force him in. I was almost crying with frustration when he returned to my face, almost kissing me, but instead murmuring, "Are you ready to be a good girl?"

I nodded quickly as he released my hands. I got on my knees and undid the button on his jeans once again; swiftly I pulled down his trousers and boxers.

I got straight to the point, working his head with my mouth and taking the rest in my hands.

"Oh-fuck, yeah like that" He moaned and I slammed his whole length down my throat.

I felt him aching to cum, so I released his dick from my mouth. He flipped me over, so that I was laying on the stairs. He roughly pried my legs apart and shoved his face on my crotch.

He began by sucking on my cilt, continuing to make me moan. I grabbed his hair, forcing him on me harder.

Finally he bought his face level with mine and wrapped his hands around my butt. He lifted me up, flipping us so that he was laying on the stairs and I was on top.

I slowly guided his cock into my entrance, thoroughly enjoying every second.

'Oh-fuck, Liam" I moaned as he thrust inside me. I slammed down hard on his body repeatedly as he held my ass, moaning my name.

"I'm-so-fucking-close" he managed to get out. I bent down to kiss him, sucking hard on his lower lip. He scratched at my back, breaking the skin, as I grinded on his cock.

"Almost there, baby?" The vibration of my lips into the kiss him over the edge; I felt his cock twitch inside me and a warmth spread.

I bit his lip and slowed down, making sure to finish him good.

He reached his hand down to my pussy, rubbing it fiercely as my body twitched on his dick.

"It feels so good to have you orgasm on me," He whispered in my ear.

"Oh-fuck! Liam, goddamn it!" With a final jerk, I was done, twitching on him.

I pulled his dick out of me and redressed, not wanting anyone to find us naked in the theater.

He did the same and we returned to our movie; spending the remaining hour whispering in each others ears.

Chapter 6:

Liam and I walked down the street hand in hand. I loved knowing that Liam was mine, and I was his. For a while we continued our strides in silence. I started thinking about how great that few months had been. I spent almost every waking hour with Liam, laughing, watching stupid movies, going on beach dates. But our relationship was about to hit its first bump. Liam was leaving a tour in the next few days and I wouldn't see him for a few months.

My mind raced to all of the possibilities. Liam_ wouldn't break up with me just because he's going on tour, right? _I thought to myself.

And as if he was reading my mind, Liam finally broke the silence,

"Summer, you know I'm leaving for tour soon right?"

I sighed, "Yes." I stopped at that. I knew if I said any more than that, the tears would come flooding in.

"Yes? That's all you got. I was hoping for 'Oh Liam I'm going to miss you soooo much!'" I laughed as Liam tried to mock my voice.

We kept walking until we found a park bench, shaded by a small oak tree.

As I saw down I continued the conversation "Of course I'm going to miss you…" I trailed off.

"I can tell something is wrong. Summer, you know can tell me." Liam grabbed my hand and placed it in his lap.

I sucked in a deep, quivering breath, "Liam, what if you find someone better than me…you know…when you're away?"

Liam looked into my brown eyes, "Better than you? Impossible. I can't imagine leaving you…ever." He could see the tears starting to form in my eyes. Liam pulled me in for a long hug before they had the chance to fall. When we finally pulled apart Liam started digging around in his pocket until he pulled out a small, green pocket knife.

"Since when do you carry around one of those? Were you planning on telling me you joined Boy Scouts?" Liam broke out into hysterics at my terribly lame joke, which only made me laugh too.

When he finally collected himself he flipped out a small blade and turned to the tree behind us.

"Li, what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

Several minutes passed before he would show me his creation.

"Okay," He sighed, "I think it's finished."

I turned to trunk of the tree behind me and saw **S**_**+L**__**Forever**_carved into the tree.

I stood up closer to the tree examine his exquisite carving skills, "According to this fine tree to our left, we're going to be together forever." I pulled out my best news report voice.

"Smart tree." Liam added through his laughter. I smile crept across my face. Liam drew me in for a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you Liam."

"Love you too Summer."

"Summer?"

"Yes!" I smiled as I looked into his eyes.

"Do you want to go get coffee?"

"Yep, that would be great!"

We walked down the road to the coffee shop that I used to work at. I lost my smile, Ryan worked there. Liam grabbed my hand, "Summer you ok?"

"I remember I used to work here with Ryan and Jemma" It felt like someone punched my heart as I thought about him. A tear started to roll down my cheek.

"Don't worry, Summer I would never do that to you ever!" He wiped the tear off my cheek and kissed me.

He held my hand as we walked through the glass doors. I took the seats where Liam took when he first came here. I noticed Jemma walking towards me.

"Hey, Jem!" I smiled at her. I tried to forget the past and act like all that never happened.

Jemma smiled back at me. "How have you been, and Wow your with Liam now!"

I looked over at Liam, ordering our coffee from Ryan. "Yeah, I did. He is mine only!" I smiled. Jemma muttered something, then left really fast.

"What was that about?" Liam asked as he sat down.

"Nothing, she is just surprised i'm with you now!" I laughed looking into his serous brown eyes.

"OWNAGE!" I stood up, jumping on my toes.

Liam laughed, throwing the controller on the sofa and staring up at me.

"Summer, beginner's luck"

"Li…we've played this game millions of times…"

He laughed, grabbing my leg, making me land on the floor with him again. We hadn't moved in hours. We sat inside, playing mario kart and eating.

"Summer…"

I looked over into those green eyes "What?"

"i'm going to miss you…"

He quickly grabbed onto my waist, tickling my sides. I jumped and squirmed and kicked but Liam didn't stop.

"Li…Liam Payne!" I yelled between giggles

Finally he let me go, within seconds I tackled him and pinched his cheeks.

"Aww Lee-yum is sooooo cutee"

He made a fish face, grabbing my waist. I laughed, rolling off him and onto the floor again.

"Summer?." Liam sighed, grabbing my hand.

"yes..?"

"I love you and I'm going to miss you!" He murmured

I turned, a bright smile appearing across my face. I quickly intertwined my hand with his and kissed his cheek.

"Aww, I love you too. I'm going to miss you loads also!"

He smiled, pulling me on top of him and kissing my lips.

Liam stood at the door in front of me.

"Summer, before I go, I want to give you this." Liam smiled and grabbed a silver charm bracelet. He grabbed my wrist and put the charm bracelet on .

"It's beautiful!" I hugged him tightly.

"Second beautiful" he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks!" I smiled

Chapter 7:

I glanced at the clock. 6:30am. Sighing, I pulled myself out of bed, I looked at myself in the mirror as a tear rolled down the side of my face. Liam has been gone for so long. I missed him.. Suddenly I heard my phone buzz.

"Morning Summer. Miss you. Only 3 more days. xx -Liam" A smile crept across my face. Liam's good morning texts are what got me through the long days.

Ever since he left on tour my life felt so empty without him. Sure, we skyped and talked on the phone whenever we had the chance, but it was nothing like being with Liam.

The next three days would be rough. But I had school to keep my mind busy. I slipped on my favorite pair of jeans and an old jumper of Liams'. I braided my brown hair down the side of my head and took a quick look in the mirror.

_Three more days _I reminded myself, and with that, I headed out the front door.

The next two days were a blur. I woke up, got dressed, went, came home and repeated. Nothing spectacular had happened. I received a few texts from Liam here and there, which was enough to keep me holding on until I got to see his face.

I slid into my bed, phone in hand hoping for the last text before Liam and I fell asleep. It wasn't long until my phone buzzed. I read the small print on the screen.

"See you tomorrow! xx-Liam" I grinned re-reading his text over and over until I finally replied.

"Tomorrow (: xx-Summer"

The next morning I woke up awake and ready to go. I put on a my favorite jeans and Liam's favorite top of mine. I tied my hair up into a delicate bun that sat at the top of my head. Then I slid the silver charm bracelet that Liam gave me before he left around my slender wrist. _Perfect._

I left for the airport with more than enough time to spare. When I arrived I waited at the gates closet to where my Liam would arrive. The time passed slower than I could ever imagine.

Suddenly I heard I booming laugh coming from the airport corridors. That was Niall it had to be. That meant Liam couldn't be far behind.

Then the boys made their appearance. My eyes darted towards Liam, for a long moment our brown eyes locked. At this point, my heart was racing, I couldn't contain myself. I kicked off my shoes and sprinted to Liam. He held his arms out, ready to hug me. I crashed into his warm body. He squeezed his arms right around me, and I did the same to him. I looked up at him and he kissed the top of my forehead.

"I missed you so much Summer."

"Missed you too Liam." I laughed, it was good to have my Liam back.

"I love more than anything Summer."

"I love you too." Liam grabbed his luggage in one hand and in the other he held my hand. Together, we went home.

Chapter 8:

I walked into my apartment expecting to see Liam sitting on the couch waiting for me. Instead, I found an empty room. No sign of him anywhere.

"Liam?" I called out into the emptiness. No reply. "Liam?" my voice took on a little more alarm as I began to walk through the apartment.

"I'm in here Summer." he called out, in an unfamiliar tone. His voice didn't seem to have his usual happiness in it, it was surprisingly empty. Something was wrong, it had to be. I walked into his bedroom, he was sitting quietly against the head of the bed, his laptop sitting on his lap.

"Hey babe." I tried to smile comfortingly, but it probably just looked more worrying than anything.

"Hey gorgeous." he managed a small smile, but I knew it wasn't genuine. I began to walk towards him.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, slowly making my way towards his side of the bed. He snapped out of his thoughts and closed the laptop. Looking up at me as I got closer.

"Yeah, everything's fine." he smiled weakly. I frowned unconsciously. Liam, being the observant person he is, noticed the falter in my smile, and opened his arms, offering a hug I quickly accepted. After a few minutes of taking in our silent embrace, I pulled back to look at him.

"I know when you're lying to me Liam. I know everything is not fine." he sighed, he was a terrible liar, and he knew it. I knew him way too well to buy his lies.

"I know." he said, a little defeated. I looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"You can tell me what's wrong you know. I'm not going to judge you, I just want to help." I managed a weak smile, but the expression on Liam's face just turned even more grim.

"It's not me I'm worried about Summer." he said quietly, pulling me into his arms, holding me tightly.

"Then who is it?" I asked, suddenly my curiosity got the better of me. "If it's not you you're worried about, then who is it?" I looked to Liam, his eyes full of sadness. He hated lying to me, so he said simply;

"You." his voice barely above a whisper.

"Me?" I squeaked. I didn't know what to think or feel. I just wanted to crawl into his Liam's arms, and shut out everything else. He nodded, looking deep into my eyes, trying to read my reaction. "What's going on? Why are you worried about me?" the need to know boiled up inside me. I knew looking in Liam's big brown eyes that his desire to protect me was strong, he wanted to shield me from the truth, whatever it was.

"I've been on twitter…" that was enough, my heart sank. Liam and I had been dating for almost a year now, but it was only recently that we went public. So far things had been going well; the fans seemed to like me (for some, tolerate me), people respected our privacy, and I hadn't once received any hate. My guess is, that had changed.

"C-can I see?" I managed to get out. His eyes showed concern.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Summer." he said, worry filling his expression.

"Please Summer, if they're talking about me, I at least deserve to know what they're saying." I said sincerely. I managed a smile. "I'm a big girl Liam, I can take care of myself." It took some convincing but eventually, Liam reluctantly handed over the laptop, still logged into his twitter account. After a few minutes of scrolling, I found out what he was talking about. Hateful and hurtful comments filled Liam's mentions.

At first I stood my ground; ___maybe they're just jealous_. But things got progressively worse; comments like ___she doesn't deserve him, _and ___she's only in it for the fame _were only the tip of the iceberg. A few minutes later and I couldn't take it any longer. Tears began to fill my eyes, slowly spilling over and leaving glistening trails down my cheeks, yet I continued to scroll. I wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for Liam, he stepped in, taking the laptop away from me. I couldn't help myself, I was really crying now. Liam didn't say anything, no ___I told you so_, nothing. He silently wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to cry into his shoulder. Once I'd finally calmed down, I pulled away and looked deep into his eyes.

"You really shouldn't cry Summer, you're too beautiful for that." he gave me a small smile. I wiped away my tears.

"I should have listened to you Liam." I said, sniffling, trying to rid my eyes of the unshed tears.

"They hate me."

"Hey, don't say that, they don't hate you." I sighed.

I quickly left Liam and ran towards the bathroom. I search the cabinets till i see them. My escape. My escape from this world and all of the cruel people in it. I grab the bottle and clench it tightly. I take a deep breath and unscrew the cap. I hear voices shouting at me from outside the bathroom.

"Sum?" "Don't do this" "We love you"

I ignore them, pulling the bottle of pills towards my face. I stared at them for awhile. Examining them.

"Take me away" I cry.

"Summer…"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, I take a long, deep breath before looking up. His bright eyes had tears falling onto his rosy cheeks. I felt his grip tighten around me as his lips leaned in close to my ear.

"You are SO much stronger than this. You can do it. Prove them wrong, I know you can. Don't let them win"

I slowly set down the bottle onto the sink, soon after I collapse into hysterics, the tears falling fast. I felt my knees unbuckle from under me. He scooped me up into his arms, setting me on my bed. I haven't ever felt this weak. I slowly curled up into a ball away from him, hiding my face from him.

"Summer…don't do that.."

His arms were soon around me again, the warmth of his body calming my breathing. He slowly moved my hair from my face, kissing my cheek slightly. I felt my heartbeat pick up again.

"I care about you so much"

He lifted my chin, my eyes making contact with his.

"Don't you dare think about leaving me ever again."

He kissed my nose, pulling me into a close hug. He picked me up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried me to the sofa, so we were cuddling up together.

"They call them ___haters _for a reason Liam." I wiped the last few tears and sucked in a deep breath.

"Listen to me, please." he took my hands in his, searching for my eyes, but they stayed firmly fixed on our hands. "Please, don't listen to them, or think for a second that anything they say is true." I looked up at him, finally meeting his gaze.

"But what if they're right?" he shook his head.

"They're definitely not right Summer, not even a little bit." he smiled a little. "I remember the first time I met you, man I was nervous. I couldn't believe that the prettiest girl I'd ever seen, was talking to me." he shook his head laughing slightly. "The other guys were jealous because I was best friends with the smartest, prettiest girl in the world." I looked up, my brows furrowed in confusion.

"Liam, that was long ago!" I let out a little laugh. He laughed.

"I remember it like it was yesterday." he reminisced. I chuckled. He smiled at me. "That's better, now I'm seeing my Summer again." there was a light in his eyes I'd never noticed before, something ignited within him. "Summer, sweetie, I can't always be with you, and I can't promise that you'll always be safe, but I promise you that I'll make damn sure that if anyone hurts you, they'll soon regret it." he looked at me sincerely, that's when I realized that the look in his eyes, was driven by love. Liam loved me.. I smiled to myself more than anything before looking up at him. I planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"I love you Liam." I said quietly, emotions muddled in my voice. He looked at me with a genuine smile.

"I love you more than you could possibly ever imagine." he pulled me in for a hug. I breathed in, subtly taking in his scent, the all too familiar scent I'd grown to love more and more each day. I pulled away slowly, reluctantly, but in time to look deep into Liam's eyes, lean in and kiss him. The kiss was sweet, loving, caring, everything I'd ever wanted and so much more. This kiss just like the first, setting off fireworks around me and butterflies sent wild in my stomach. I pulled away to a grinning Liam, his smile bigger than that of the Cheshire Cat. I chuckled and curled up in his arms for the rest of the day.

"_Real_Liam_Payne____: Spending the day cuddled up with my beautiful girl Summer. I love her, so please give her a chance. Xxx____"_

Chapter 9:

"Last night was fun!" we looked into each other eyes, placing his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Good way to say good bye!" My smile faltered a little as I stroked his forehead gently, pushing back the hair from his face. Without a word, he placed a soft, sweet kiss to my lips. We pulled away and he carefully moved closer, wrapping his arms around me, letting my head rest on his shoulder. He kissed my head through my hair gently. I sighed.

"You know I love you, right Summer?" he said quietly, I nodded.

"Of course." I looked up at him, noticing the apprehension in his face. "I love you too." I smiled, kissing his cheek softly. He sighed.

"I wish I could take you with me." he said softly. I bit my lip a little.

"You need to go on tour again." I said comfortingly. "I don't really want you to go, but I'll miss you." I propped myself up. He smiled.

"You're so beautiful." he said, admiring me. I chuckled.

"And you, Mr Payne, are quite handsome, but that is no reason to lie around in bed all day!" he laughed as I stood up, walking into the bathroom. "There's a towel in the bathroom for you to use when you get out of the shower. I'll be in the kitchen cooking breakfast." I stood in the doorway of the bedroom, I saw he was smiling at me. "What are you smiling at?" I giggled. He shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing." he grinned. I laughed.

"Alright, well I'll meet you in the kitchen when you're done." I smiled, blowing him a kiss before leaving the room.

I stood in the kitchen, flipping pancakes and frying bacon and eggs, still wearing Liam's T-shirt and not much else. I started humming to myself happily, trying to forget that I had to say goodbye today.

"Smells good beautiful." I smiled as Liam's arms slid gently around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. "What's the occasion?" he kissed my neck, smiling. I giggled.

"Does there have to be an occasion?" I turned my head to peck his lips, before finishing off breakfast. He shook his head.

"I wish there wasn't." he frowned, moving over to sit on the bench. I put the breakfast goodies on a plate and walked over to him. I stood directly in front of him, staring up into his big brown eyes.

"Again with all this "I wish" stuff?" he looked at me confused. "Liam, babe, it's not the end of the world, you're going on tour. You have to promote your new album!" he looked down.

"Yeah, but you're not coming too." he avoided my eyes. I lifted his gaze to meet mine.

"Liam, I love you more than you could ever know. But I'm not coming with you this time. You're going with the boys and not with me, like a big boy." I grinned, a small smile played on his lips. "And I'll be here when you get back." I kissed his lips slowly. "And, it's not like there's no means of communication! We can talk everyday!" I took his hands, looking up at him. "So smile baby, please." with that he smiled down at me, a sparkle in his eyes.

"How did I get so lucky?" he said, stoking the back of my hand with his thumb. I blushed slightly, but quickly covered it up.

"I don't know, but breakfast's getting cold, so we better start eating. Now!" I laughed, taking his hands and pulling him off the bench, dragging him towards the dining table with breakfast in hand. I sat the plate on the table as Liam sat down, before I had the chance to seat myself, Liam had grabbed my wait and pulled me onto his knees, his arms tightly around my waist, preventing escape. I giggled. "Liam, what are you doing?" he kissed the back of my neck.

"Eating breakfast with my gorgeous girlfriend." he said simply, as though there was nothing strange about it. I laughed as he picked up the knife and fork, cutting up the small stack of pancakes around me, as though I wasn't even there. I picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite before putting it over my shoulder for Liam to bite. And so we continued, feeding ourselves and each other breakfast sweetly, happily. Definitely the cutest, most fun breakfast we'd had together.

"Alright Summer, it's your turn." Liam smiled, turning me to face him as he placed the cutlery on the plate.

"My turn?" he smiled, kissing my nose.

"Yep, you're going to go shower and get ready." he chuckled. "Since you cooked such an amazing breakfast, I'll tidy the kitchen." he kissed me softly.

"Alright, I won't be too long." I kissed his cheek before rushing off to the bathroom to get ready.

I rested my head on his chest, avoiding looking into his eyes in fear of crying. I could already feel the tears beginning to sting my eyes. Slowly, I pulled away, looking up to face him, realizing that his eyes were glassy. I frowned, wiping a tear as it fell. I put my hands on either side of his face.

"I'm going to miss you so much." I said softly, kissing him lovingly. I moved my arms to around his neck as he rested his forehead against mine.

"Me too, babe. Me too." he kissed me tenderly, reluctant to part. "I love you Summer." he said sadly. I smiled.

"I love you too Liam." I replied, kissing his cheek softly. He slowly unwrapped his arms from around me and walked to the door, saying another quick goodbye to the others on the way out. Before he left, he turned around to look at me once more. I smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be waiting for you when you come back." with that, he smiled happily, blowing me a kiss and left before anything else could be said to ruin the perfect moment.

I looked around the house, it was cleaner than I was expecting, but it still needed a tidying up . Trying to distract myself from the one thing that really needed my attention, I began to tidy the house. Doing a general tidy of every room in the house, before doing finer things like making the beds, washing dishes, etc. About an hour later, I finally finished, dropping down onto the newly made bed. I sighed heavily, realizing I couldn't put it off any longer. Nervously, I went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I stared at myself in the mirror for a while before reaching down into the bathroom cupboard and pulling out the one thing that seemed as though it had the power to make or break me; a pregnancy test.

___Two lines_. I said in my head, my brain slowly connecting the dots.___Two lines; positive_.

"I'm pregnant." I said to myself. Inside the empty bathroom, my words seemed to echo, swirling around in my head. All of a sudden my thoughts flashed to Liam, how would this affect him? ___Did he want to have kids? Even if he did he probably didn't want to have them now. Would he be happy? Would he leave me? What am I going to do? _

My thoughts began to get out of control, I didn't even realize that my eyes had already filled with tears, that were now spilling over, rolling down my cheeks. The tears were a mixture of all my emotions; happy, sad, worried, nervous, scared, excited and so many more that I couldn't even begin to describe.

I set the pregnancy test down on the sink, before stepping back, letting myself slide down the wall in a heap. Pulling my knees to my chest, crying for so many different reasons. Without thinking about it, I grabbed one of Liam's jumpers from the towel rack on the wall and put it on, hoping that it would make me feel better; as though his arms were around me. I continued to cry for what seemed like for ever.

I grabbed my phone and started to dial Hollie.

"Hello" a soft voice answered

"Hollie, It's me Summer! I need you over now" I told her

"I'll be over in five" I smiled

I sat on the couch, I started to cry again. A knock came from the door. I wiped the tear that rolled down my cheek and opened the door. Hollie stood there.

"Summer whats wrong?" she hugged me really tight

"Hollie, I did to tell you something. Sister to sister!" I forced a smile. She nodded as I brought her to the couch.

"Hayley, what's wrong?" Louis asked soothingly, sitting beside me.

"I'm pregnant!" I told her

"Are you serious Summer?" Hollie asked softly. I looked at her and nodded.

"What if Liam doesn't want this?" I said quietly.

**Chapter 10:**

"I'm Home!" Liam called from the door. I heard him drop his bags by the front door. "Summer?"

"She's upstairs!" I heard Hollie say to Liam as they both were walking up the stairs. They walked into the door, as I was under the blankets.

"Hey, I need to tell you something" I told him weakly

"Your making me nervous whats wrong?" He asked

"Hollie can you help me up!" I asked her. Hollie nodded as she walked over to me and helped me up. I stood up. "I'm pregnant!" I looked up at him, he had the biggest smile i'd ever seen. Hollie slowly left the room closing the door behind her.

"Liam, I… I-" he put a finger softly to my lips, silencing me.

"Babe, I'm gonna be a dad. This is the happiest day of my life." he smiled brightly, wiping the tears from my cheeks, pulling me into a passionate kiss.

"You're not mad?" I looked at him confused. He laughed.

"I'd be mad to be mad. We're going to be parents, I could never be mad with that." he smiled pulling me into a hug. I laughed, thinking about the situation.

"I love you Liam." I said softly, laying my head against his chest. He tenderly kissed my temple.

"I love you too Summer, no matter what." he smiled, placing his hand over my stomach where our unborn baby would be. I smiled. ___The start of forever._

_**Chapter 11:**_

_"Buzz, your father and I are going out tonight and you're going to stay at Aunt Jessica's house!" I told our little boy, as I packed his bag._

_"Okay, Mum! I'm going to miss you guys so much!" He ran and hugged me._

_"Were going to miss you too!" I kissed his forehead as we headed to Jess's house._

"Liam come on let's leave, your drunk." I begged Liam

"Ughh! I don't want to go!" drunk Liam replied

"Can you at least do it. . . for me?"

"Okay Summer this isn't fair, you cant just ask me this!" as he took in another shot

"Fine. I'll ask Harry or Niall"

"Fine then. . WAIT NO! You're just gonna go to cheat on me!"

"You have to get over yourself Liam. You know i love you and it hurts when you say these things!"

Liam then realized what he was doing, he came back to reality, after he saw tears coming out of my brown eyes.

"Im sorry for snapping at you." Liam said as he reached to grabbed my hand.

Liam just stood there looking at me as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I trust you" I said as I walked outside, with Liam behind me, Liam knew it, he messed up.

We got to the car but Liam is still drunk and he wanted to drive.

"Look Sum-"

"Dont say anything you wont mean, besides your drunk, all you say is pointless and focus on the road!"

But Liam couldn't help it, he keep turning to me, and how disappointed yet angry I looked, then looked down in shame. Then he tried to focus on the road more, but he was drunk he couldn't. Then he started driving from side to side

"Liam pull over, i'm gonna drive!"

"No. I can do this, besides this is my car-" he said with a drunk tone

"LIAM! LOOK!" I shouted

_BAM._

"He's waking. He's waking" Zayn stated as Liam was waking up

"Umm, guys. Where am I?" Liam asked confused

"Someone want to explain this to him" Harry said as he wiped some tears of his face hugging Hollie who was also crying .

"Umm, well for starters you and Summer went to a club yesterday, and umm you guys left without telling us, we didn't know you guys left." Niall explained

Liam listened and nodded as he remembered everything and then Niall continued,"So you were drunk and i guess you got in a car crash, with Summer"

"Oh god what did I do? Where is she?" he asked with a worried face, " and why is Harry and Hollie crying."

"Well basically, the doctors told us she got it worse than you, she's probably wont make it" Louis explain before turning and starting to let the tears out

"NO. No Summer cant leave me, this is all my fault! Louis please tell me there's hope. . . just please" Liam said before he started crying

"Please Liam hold yourself together, theres possibilities, you never know what might happen" Zayn said as he tried to calm him down.

"okay. I will for Summer. . . i want to go see her"

"Summer babe, what have I done to you?" Liam asked Summer who was still asleep.

He watched all my bandages and stitches all over his body, crying.

"But you will make it, i know you will. We all believe right boys?" he asked himself as he turned to the other boys, Harry who was just by the door crying, worried about losing one of his best friends, Hollie just standing next to Liam with his heart broken, seeing his best friend hurting and Louis who tried to calm everyone down, to try to give them all hope just like Liam.

I started to awake, "guys?" I asked with a weak voice.

Liam woke up, cleaning his tears, then the boys and Hollie followed. They didn't want me to see they were crying, cause eventually he will.

"Yes, were here, but please don't speak too much yet." Liam begged me

"K" I said as I responded

"Im so sorry Summer, this is all my fault." he told me as he held my hand and poured his heart out, "I shouldn't have gotten drunk, I should have let you drive. Im so sorry, so many times you begged me to stop, but i wouldn't now look where i gotten to!"

"Stop." I told him giving him a face to stop crying, cause eventually he will to.

"So you forgive me?" Liam asked him wiping his tears

"Course" I replied with a weak smile

"But the thing is, i cant forgive me and then there's Buzz!" Liam said as he leaned over to hug me.

Then the doctor walked him, taking liam to the side."Sorry to tell you guys this, but i dont think Summer's body can take in this, i don't think she'll resist. The crash really-"

"English please?" Harry asked wiping his tears again.

"Okay, um well. Basically Summer only has a few minutes left." the Doctor said as he left the boys alone to tell his friends the last goodbyes

Hollie, Harry and Alex leaned against the wall as they slid down to the floor crying again, harder. Louis let out tears to and went over to hug Harry.

Zayn walked to Liam, "Im so sorry."

"But Summer cant leave me! We love each other, i love her." Liam yelled as he held on tighter to my hand.

They all hugged me, with tears know this will be their last.

_"Promise me something?" I looked at Liam trying to smile._

_"Anything!" He kissed my forehead._

_"Take really good care of Buzz." I kissed his hand._

"You know i love you Sum?" Liam asked with a big smile

"Yes, Li. I love you too" I told him with a strong voice this time.

Liam leaned to give me a kiss, a beautiful one, one that we would never forget.

As he pulled away the machine beeped. I was gone

The doctors came in, quickly.

Zayn and Harry pulling Liam back, "NO ZAYN, HARRY SHE CANT LEAVE ME! DO SOMETHING, WHAT WE HAVE CANT END LIKE THIS!"

"Clear!" The doctors said as he pressed the monitor onto Summer's chest. Summer's body jumped up, but no response.

"LOUIS, NIALL HELP HER! DO SOMETHING, SUMMER PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!" Liam yelled, still being pulled back by Harry and Zayn, who was also crying.

"Clear!" Again stated the doctors, no response again.

"NO SUMMER! PLEASE COME BACK, I WE NEED YOU, I NEED YOU IN MY LIFE!"

"Call it." the doctor told the nurse

"1:35 p.m." replied the nurse

"NOO, please no. Tell me this is a nightmare. Harry, Zayn let me go!"

Liam ran next to me, held me in his arms, "Summer please dont leave me, what we have is special, I love you. You mean everything to me"

Harry walked next to Liam, Zayn and Niall who were crying their hearts out, they all hugged and saw their friend breaking apart.

"Please Li, don't make this harder any of us! She was great" Zayn told him, trying to get him away from Summer

"No you guys don't understand." Liam whispered

"Li we're all breaking apart, we lost a friend, and a really good friend." Harry told him as he hugged Hollie who couldn't speak

_"You guys lost a friend, i lost a soon-to-be-wife. . i was going to propose to her" Liam said as he turned to Summer taking out the ring he was gonna use to propose to Summer, tonight he was going to propose._

_"Where is it?"_

"It's coming up soon - One more row, I think."

Liam held Buzz's hand as they walked along the rows of gravestones in a graveyard. It was a frosty; foggy morning, and they were both warmly wrapped up in jackets and scarves. Buzz loved around eagerly as he tightened his grip on his father's hand. Liam smiled and continued to walk.

_It had been exactly one week since Summer died._

But; both Liam and Buzz, who had been suffering depression, recovered because of Summer. They both knew he wouldn't like it if they were upset, so they promised themselves they wouldn't be upset.

"Is this it?" Buzz asked.

Liam nodded and stopped at a small; white gravestone. Liam grinned and looked over at Buzz, who had tears in his eyes. Liam put his arm around Buzz to pull him in closer.

"It's so precious!"

Liam grinned. Even though it was a chilly morning; and he was freezing, his face warmed up as he thought of the memories they had together. He leaned in and turned to Summer's gravestone.

"Mum will always stay with us, no matter what. And who can forget her?"

Buzz giggled and nodded. "Nobody can forget her. Everyone loves her. It's impossible!"

_"Exactly." Liam whispered. "Now..Let's go..We don't want to get too upset.." Liam turned to walk towards the entrance and Buzz followed as he held his hand. The entrance peeked out in the heavy fog._

"We should get some Starbucks, it's absolutely freezing!" Liam laughed. "Weird, it never said that the weather would be like this.."

_"The weather's freaky." Buzz commented._

Summer would never be forgotten.


End file.
